Last Chance of Life
by BigTimeRusher422
Summary: Five year old Maria Roberts was happy once apon a time, but her mother got into a terrebile car accident and died. After about 5 weeks her dad starts to beat her time after time again. Maria finally gets the chance to sneak out and has spent months living in the streets. But what happens when Carlos Pena of BTR finds her uncontious? Will he help her have one Last Chance of Life?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

**The guys won't come in until later chapters, but only about oone or two more chapters until they do!;D **

* * *

**Prologue.**

The small, now six year old girl sniffled as the tears ran down her face, snowflakes lightly falling into her raven hair. She stared at the woman in the casket in disbelief, her cheeks rosy red from the cold Minnisoda air. Maria's father stood next to her as they watched the casket close and slowly decend into the ground. Maria couldn't handle it anymore as the relization of her mothers death finally hit her like a ton of bricks.

"NO! MOMMY! M-MOMMY!" Maria choked out sobs as she scambled foward towards the casket.

"MOMMY! NO!" She let out the heart reaching sobs as her father pulled her back into a hug, tears of his own falling down his face.

Maria's closest friend Matt came over and hugged her, he hated seeing her this way, it broke his little heart.

"Shh. It's ok Maria." Matt soothed sniffling a little.

Maria relaxed a little into his embrace and sobbed into his ches at her mothers tragic death. She was only six years old and had lost one of the most important people of her life.

After the funaral most people went home to mourn the death of Brooke Roberts, loving friend, mom, family member, wife.

Aside from a few of the Robert's closest friends, who went to their house to help them with the loss of losing a mother and wife after Danial Roberts insisted that they needed company.

Matt stayed with Maria the whole time, soothing her as much as a six year old could as she sobbed into his chest, occationally shedding a few tears of his own, until finally they bothe fell asleep, Maria exausted, her face red and puffy with tear stains running down, and Matt falling asleep shortly after Maira.

Finally Matt's mom came upstairs to check on them. She smiled at the comforting sight and walked over to wake Matt up, but before she could she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Danial, Maria's dad.

"Don't wake them, let them sleep, they're exausted and Maria really needs her best friend about now." He smiled only slightly as he whispered looking over at the kids.

Matt's mom, Kelsey, nodded and they walked out of the room quietly.

"I'll pick him up in the morning if you would like." Kelsey told him as she grabbed her coat and put it on before opening the door, letting the cold Minnisoda air in.

Danial just nodded and gave her a small smile, which she quickly returned and closed the door behind her.

Danial trugged up to bed, still mourning over the loss of his beloved wife.

It was then that he made a vow to keep Maria safe.

_Little did he know, that he would be the one causing the pain later on..._

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! But I figured it's a pretty good start, kinda... ANYWHOO, PLEASE REVIEW! ;D**


	2. I hate this

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

**Enjoy!;)**

* * *

**Maria's POV.**

I Hate this, I hate my life now. I haven't seen my best friend Matt in like 2 months!  
Let me introduce myself before I get started, I'm Maria Roberts. My mommy died in acar crash a few weeks ago, and then my dad started yelling at me a few weeks after my mommy died, but then it started getting worse, he started hitting me because he was made that I looked to much like my mommy.  
I cried myself to sleep every night, sometimes he wpuld get drunk and the beatings would get worse.  
It was on one of those nights that I didn't know if I would make it or not.  
Unfortunatly I guess this was one of those nights...

"MARIA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" My dad yelled stumbling into the door.

I ran downstairs trembling in fear knowing what was coming next.

"Y-yes daddy?"

He slapped me across the face, hard.

"YOU WORTHLESS, UNGRATEFUL, LITTLE BITCH!" He yelled before punching me over and over until I fell onto the ground.

Next he started kicking me telling me I was nothing but a mistake and that nobody loved me.

When he finished beating me he picked me up and threw me into my room.

I could hardly breath and was gaping for air, I felt like my ribs were broken and maybe my ankle. Everything went black after that...

* * *

**I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR THE SHORTNESS! BUT PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAYS! ;D**


	3. I might as well live in the streets

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

* * *

**Maria's POV**

When I woke up, I heard my dad's drunken snores coming from his room. I wonder if he locked my door...

I got up, well, I tried and collapsed because of my ankle. I froze where I was and let out a sigh of releif when I heard my dad still snoring. I looked around and found a baseball bat in the corner of the room, remebering when my dad came home in another drunken rage, I shuddered at the thought and dragged myself to it. Once I reached it I used it to help me stand up and slowly walked to the door as quietly as I could, praying that he had forgotten to lock it.

I cautiously and slowly turned the knob to the door and heard a small click as it opened. Yes! I carefully walked out and to the front door, still trying to keep my balance on the baseball bat. I opened that door as well, and as soon as I was out of the house I ran as fast as I could without tripping or collapsing from the pain in my ankle.

I was free, I WAS FINALLY FREE!

* * *

**Ok, I'm SOOO SORRY For how incredibly short this chapter is! The next one will be a little longer! PROMISE! ;D Review though please?:) The chapters will get longer soon PROMISE! ;D**


	4. Living in the streets, for real

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

* * *

**Maria's POV**

I've been living in the streets for months now, always looking for something to eat, somewhere to go, something.

I dug through the trash, I used a cardboard box for shelter, I've even collected water from when it rains! I was used to living like this by now though, it was still better than living at home. The streets are my home now, my best shelter is a cardboard box underneath a park bench, the best meal I've had was an apple that already had a bit out of it, and my only company, was myself.

My throat hurt from lack of liquid and my stomach ached so bad I could hardly breath.

I was cold and shaking as I walked towards a dumpster in an ally looking for my next meal.

I started to see black spots and I felt myself fall onto the cold hard ground, the would slowly drifting away from me as I slipped out of contiousness, and away from the crual world. I heard a scream that might have been mine. But I might not ever find out...

**Carlos' POV**

It was just a normal day today, besides the fact that me and the guys had a day off today.

I was walking down the street on my way to Kendall's house, Logan and James were on there way over there too, superhero movie marathon, Batman, Hulk, Spiderman, Iron Man, yeah, it was gonna be epic.

Suddenly I heard a scream and turned to see a little girl who looked about five or six years old, collapse onto the ground. The little girl was now coiled up on the dirty ground.

My eyes widened as I ran over to the little girl and picked her up in my arms. Her head was bleeding pretty badly and she was the skinniest little girl I have ever seen. Dirt and tears stained her cheeks., her clothes were torn and tattered, covered with dirt. She looked like she had been lkiving on the streets for months! I whipped out my phone and dialed 911 as fast as I could and told them what had happened.

The next thing I knew an ambulance pulled up and some medics jumped out and took her from my arms.

"Wait, I have to come with her!" I yelled.

The medic paused. "Are you family?"

I shook my head no.

"No, but I found her alone here, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one she has! Please!" I begged.

"Fine." The medic nodded.

They put th little girl in the back of the ambulance and I climbed in with her.

I stroked the little girls hair worriedly as we drove to the hospital.

Once we got there, the medics rushed her to a room and I sat and waited in the wiating room, praying that the little girl would be alright, and wondering where her family was...

* * *

**Super sorry for the shortness! Review please?:)**

**And let me know if you have any ideas for the next chapter!:)**


End file.
